Shugo Drama Chara
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Gwen, Leshawna and Trent wake up to find eggs in their beds. They learn that the ones inside the eggs are their Shugo Charas, and they will help accomplish their dreams. When the rest of the contestants have Shugo Charas, they must stop the newly revived Easter! But will they stop them in time?


**Okay, since there isn't any English Total Drama and Shugo Chara crossovers, and because I wonder what it'll be like if the Total Drama contestants had Shugo Charas, I wrote this down. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"!"

Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw what was on her bed. "AN EGG?" she screamed. It was black with teal on the top, and it was covered with red stripes. When Gwen touched it, it was warm. That means it was about to hatch. "Attention, contestants! Report to the mess hall NOW!" Chris yelled. Gwen sighed. "I wonder what Chris has in mind for our challenge today," she muttered to herself. Yes, Chris had gathered all 38 contestants from all 4 seasons for a fifth season back at Camp Wawanakwa. Today was the first challenge. Suddenly, Gwen froze. She couldn't just leave her egg on the bed, considering the fact that one of the girls in her cabin might sit on it and break it. That's when she found her gray sweatshirt on the floor. As quickly as she could, she put on her everyday clothes, put her sweatshirt over her shirt, and hid the egg in her shirt pocket. Then, she hurried to the mess hall.

"Gwen? Why are you wearing your sweatshirt?" her ex-boyfriend, Trent, asked. "Yeah! I mean, it's, like, 100 degrees!" her best friend, Leshawna, added. "Uh..." Gwen just said, unable to find an answer. It was confession time. Gwen dug her hand in the pocket and took the egg out. Leshawna and Trent both gasped at the sight of it. "I found this in my bed this morning," Gwen explained. That's when Leshawna began digging through her pants pocket, with Trent doing the same thing with _his_ pants pocket. Finally, they pulled out...two more eggs! Trent's egg was a camouflage color with a picture of a guitar in the middle. Leshawna's egg was brown with pink dots. Each of the dots had a picture of a blue eye in the middle. Gwen was shocked at this discovery. "How could this be happening?" she asked. That's when Chris came in and announced, "Do any of you have an egg?" Gwen, Leshawna and Trent held their eggs out. "What do you mean, do any of us have an egg?" the Asian-Canadian meanie, Heather, asked. "I mean, we're having eggs for breakfast!" Chris chuckled. "No, Heather, I don't mean _those_ eggs. I'm talking about Shugo Chara eggs," he responded. "Shugo Chara eggs?" everyone in the mess hall, except Chris and Chef, asked. Then, Chris turned and gestured for someone to come in. It was a man with brown hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. "Th-that's Tsukasa Amakawa-sensei!" Sierra exclaimed in amazement to see him. "Why would Amakawa-sensei be here?" Cody asked. "I can see in his aura that he's going to announce what Shugo Charas are," Dawn replied, rewarding her strange looks from everyone. Tsukasa chuckled a bit. "If you want to know about Shugo Charas, read this," he said, handing a book to Dawn. It was titled The Heart's Egg. "You wrote that, did you, Amakawa-sensei?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, yeah I did. Just read it," Tsukasa replied. Then, all of the Total Drama contestants leaned in as Dawn opened the book. "Every child has an egg within their soul," Sam read, rather offended by the "child" part, considering that all of the contestants were 17. "This heart's egg can't be seen with one's eye," Sadie continued. "But as the child grows up, it disappears," Dakota continued. When Dawn turned the next page, everyone noticed that the next page was missing. That's when they all looked at Tsukasa with funny looks. "Can you explain what 'Shugo Charas' are, exactly?" Courtney asked. "You better ask, or you'll be getting a punch in the face," Jo warned. Tsukasa sweatdropped and sat down to explain.

"Shugo Charas are small angels that help your wish come true. That's what your eggs hatch into," he said. "Dat's right!" a voice agreed. Suddenly, Gwen's egg floated into the air and...hatched! Out of the egg came a tiny girl with very short, black hair, brown eyes, a black dress with a white apron covering it, and a teal beret. Not only that, but the girl could float! "My name's Shashin, and I'm Gwen-chan's Shugo Chara!" the Shugo Chara introduced herself. Gwen walked up to Shashin and said, "Hello, Shashin." "Aw, Gwen! You have a dream of becoming an artist, do you?" Duncan, Gwen's boyfriend, teased her. "Oh, shut up, Duncan!" Gwen responded, playfully punching Duncan on the arm. Everyone giggled, even Shashin. "Well, yes, Duncan-kun! Gwen-chan _does _dream of becoming an artist!" Shashin replied when everyone had calmed down. Gwen then grabbed her notebook and showed everyone a badly-done drawing of Duncan. "I tried to draw a picture of Duncan a few days ago, but I can't get my picture to be perfect," Gwen confessed. "Don't worry, Gwen-chan! We can erase that picture and improve it! CHARACTER CHANGE!" Shashin yelled. "Draw, Paint, Ske~tchi!" As Shashin chanted that, Gwen suddenly sat down at a table, erased the picture, and drew it again. This time, it looked _exactly_ like Duncan! Everyone, even Heather, was impressed with Gwen's newfound drawing skills. When the Character Change ended, Gwen yelled, "SHASHIN! YOU DID THAT TO ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!" "You wanted to improve that picture of that guy you like, did you? So I helped you. Like Amakawa-sensei said, I can help you make your dream come true!" Shashin explained. "A few years ago," Tsukasa explained. "A group of children called the Guardians defeated an evil organization called Easter. Easter wanted to turn Heart Eggs into X Eggs in search of the Embryo." "X Eggs?" Bridgette asked. "Embryo?" Geoff asked. "When a child isn't sure about their dreams, their Heart Egg becomes a X Egg, which hatches into a X Character. The Embryo is a magical egg that can grant any wish," Tsukasa explained some more. "Anyway, the Guardians have all graduated, and a girl who calls herself Sakebi Kachinonai has revived Easter with 50 new members. Once you all have Shugo Charas, you have the responsibility of cleansing the X Eggs, freeing the new members of Easter from Sakebi's evil clutches, and finding the Embryo." "And that's what this season is all about," Chris added. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "EH?" they all shouted. "That's right! There are no eliminations and all knowing our would-be selves. You guys get to do whatever you want!" Chris promised. Everyone cheered, but Chris interrupted them with, "But you have to ready if an X Egg shows up." Their jaws dropped. "Here, Gwen, take this," Tsukasa said. He then handed Gwen...a lock! "The key is lost, so you also have to find it, Gwen. But one day, you just might find it. Anyway," Tsukasa explained. "I left this behind for the Guardians, and they entrust it to the Joker who appears with 3 Shugo Chara eggs. However, the Joker, Amu Hinamori, has graduated from Seiyo Elementary, and no one like her have appeared lately, so I entrust it to you, Gwen. It'll help you do chara-naris." "Chara-nari...?" Gwen whispered. Before she could ask about it, Tsukasa announced that he had to leave, and out the door he went. "Well, are we going to have breakfast or not?" Chef Hatchet asked. Everyone else just groaned.

"Hey, Gwen! I think I know what a chara-nari is!" Lindsay called out to Gwen later. Gwen ran up to her and asked, "Well, what is it?" "It's a Character Transformation, in which people with Shugo Charas transform into their would-be selves! To trigger it, once you've unlocked your character transformation, or if you have the Humpty Lock or Dumpty Key, you say 'My heart, Unlock!' and move your hands like this." Then, Lindsay stuck out her index finger and thumb into a rectangle, and then flipped them over. "How did you figure _that_ out?" Gwen asked, confused. Lindsay then ran into the girls' cabin and came back out with all 12 volumes of the Shugo Chara! manga. "At least you read _something_," Gwen mumbled, sweating. She lost the sweat, smiled, and said, "Oh, well. I'll try it." Gwen positioned herself in front of the camera, stuck out her index finger and thumb into a rectangle, and flipped them over. Meanwhile, Gwen called out, "My heart: Unlock!" And then, all of a sudden, Gwen started to go through a transformation! Shashin went into an egg, and Gwen let the egg go into her chest; the same exact spot her heart was. Then, Gwen began glowing brighter and brighter until finally, she stopped glowing. However, she had a different look. She looked exactly like Shashin, except her hair was still black _and _teal. At the end of the transformation, Gwen and Shashin, even though she was now in her egg in Gwen's heart, chanted together, "Chara-nari: Goth Sketcher!"

Gwen looked around to find that Shashin was gone! "When you chara-nari, your Shugo Chara goes inside your heart," Lindsay explained. "And now you're wearing her clothes, I bet!" Gwen ran into the bathroom to look at herself. Believe it or not, Lindsay was right. Then, Lindsay came in and said, "I don't have my Shugo Chara egg yet, so I couldn't see what your Shugo Chara looks like. But now I know what she wears, and, well, I can't wait to see her!" "When will you be able to see Shashin, exactly?" Gwen asked. "When I get my Shugo Chara, silly!" Lindsay exclaimed. Gwen just stood there, stupefied. "Duncan-kun doesn't have _his_ Shugo Chara egg, so how come _he_ could see her?" she asked. "Maybe Duncan thought by eggs, Chris meant the eggs we were having for breakfast, and he really _did_ have a Shugo Chara egg," Lindsay replied. She then had that confused face and added, "But then again, Ami Hinamori could see Amu's Shugo Charas, and Ami doesn't even have any herself!" Lindsay then smiled and said, "But still, I think Duncan has a Shugo Chara, too." "No time for this, Gwen-chan! I feel an X Egg nearby!" a familiar voice said. That voice belonged to Shashin! "Where is it?" Gwen asked, ignoring the shock she had just received from Shashin's voice coming from nowhere. "At the beach!" Shashin announced. So Gwen hurried to the beach. There was, indeed, an X Egg floating in the air. "We better cleanse it!" Gwen announced. All of a sudden, she called out, "Power Pencil!" Then, a HUGE pencil appeared in Gwen's hands. The parts that are supposed to be yellow were teal. Then, she shouted, "Sketching Party~!" And then, she scribbled all around the X Egg. The picture closed in on the X Egg, returning it to a normal Heart's Egg. The egg then flew away, probably going back to its original owner. Gwen smiled and cheered, "We did it!" "Yo, Gwen!" a familiar voice called out. Gwen looked down (yeah, she was floating) to see...Trent! She smiled, floated down, and changed back, with Shashin visible again. "So, that's your Shugo Chara, eh?" Trent asked. "Yeah," Gwen replied. "And you did a chara-nari?" Trent asked. "Yeah," Gwen replied. Trent smiled that cute smile and commented, "I think that, in a way, Shashin is like you." "Uh, Trent? May I remind you that we're just friends now?" Gwen asked, blushing a little. "Oh, yeah! Sorry," Trent apologized. "It's okay. Really," Gwen forgave him. "Come on, let's get back to the mess hall. It's lunch time," Trent said. Gwen then groaned, with Trent doing the same. That led up to a laugh between the two. "It's a laugh!" Shashin announced. "Shut up," Gwen said. Shashin then kept quiet as she followed her owner and her owner's ex-boyfriend to the mess hall.

* * *

**And that's chapter one! I need some help, though. I have Gwen and Lindsay's dreams down, but not everyone else's! Everyone who has competed in Total Drama will have a chara, except Blaineley. You'll see why as the story progesses! I have all of the names for the charas down, but why are they there? That's what I need help on!**


End file.
